Ciel Diary
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: ini adalah catatan harian Ciel atau bisa dibilang DIARY.., keseharian CIEL yang bisa bikin anda.., termuntah-muntah


me : mohon maaf jika tidak ada kesalahan... (?)

**WARNING!** : ANAK DIBAWAH 1 DETIK DILARANG BACA! (?), TINGKAT KEGAJEAN SANGATLAH GAJEE!

black butler ( Kuroshitsuji) _© Yana Toboso_

* * *

><p>CATATAN CIEL . COM<p>

Hai namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Aku adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive yaitu pengusaha mainan anak-anak yang terkenal. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat membuat caatan ini.., mungkin aku sudah sedikit SAKIT JIWA sampai-sampai membuat catatan ini. Yaaah.., ini adalah catatan kegiatanku hari ini… dan kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku pusing tujuh keliling kesambar petir terombang abing.

Pukul 07.00 bangun

Seperti biasa.., Sebastian.. Butlerku yang sangat mengerikan itu membangunkanku dengan caranya. Aku tak mau mengingat CARA dia membangunkan diriku. Setiap dia membangunkanku.., selalu saja disertai dengan SENYUM aneh nan mesumnya itu. Andai aku adalah Natsu dari Fairy Tail.., sudahku bakar mukanya agar aku tak lagi melihat senyum anehnya itu sekaligus bisa mengubahnya jadi abu.

"Ini koran hari ini Tuan," ucapnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya.," ucapku sambil mengambil koran itu.

Setiap melihat senyumnya aku merasa umurku akan memendek 10 tahun.

"Apa saja jadwalku hari ini Sebastian?" tanyaku sambil mulai mekai kemeja #aku sudah mandi.. cepat kan?.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Soma, lalu bertemu dengan Yuki Mizu pemilik perusahaan 'i

IceTwo' *ngasal* , dan pastinya bertemu dengan Tuan Lau," ucap Sebastian sambil mengikat pita bajuku.

"Pertemuan dengan Soma dan Lau itu tidak resmi. Mereka sering seenaknya keluar masuk rumahku," ucapku sambil memakai jas berwarna biru tua.

"Hem.., begitukah?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada meragukan diriku.

"Iya," ucapku tegas.

Pukul 08.00, Sarapan

Hari ini aku sarapan.., sederhana pancake dengan toping buah strawberry. Aku yang memintanya pada Sebastian. Karena aku sudah terlalu sering makan makanan yang kelas atas. Sesekali aku ingin makanan menu biasa. Sambil makan aku menikmati kkegaduhan yang dibat oleh para pelayanku.

"Hem.., enak," ucapku memuji masakan Sebastian.

"Tumben anda ingin menu biasa Tuan?" Tanya Sebastian dengan muka bigung yang sangat menarik.

"Suka-suka aku dong," ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

"Memang pantas untuk seorang 'bocah'" ucap Sebastian meledeku dengan gaya Yang Mulia Ratu sambil tersenyum licik.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa umurku memendek gara-gara dia.

"Kubunuh kau," ucapku sambil tetap memakan pancake.

"Humph… menarik!" ucap Sebastian menantangku.

"TRANG!" aku melemparkan pisau makan berwarna perak kearah Sebastian. Tapi, sudah pasti Sebastian dapat menghindari pisau makan itu.

"Sudah kubilang! Akan kubunuh kau!" ucapku serius sambil mengelap mulut dengan serbet.

Pukul 09.30, Belajar

Aku sedang membaca buku diruang kerjaku dan.., seseorang datang mendobrak pintu ruang kerjaku dan..

"CIEL! AKU DATANG MENJENGUKMU!" ucap Pangeran Kerajaan Benggala itu.

"Ciel~! I Miss You! I Love You! I Heart You! Baebeh..!" ucapnya lagi.

Jujur kata-kata yang dia ucapkan membuat bulu kudukku merinding setengah mati.

"Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata mengerikan itu?" tanyaku dengan muka merinding.

"Dari kotak bernama TIPI itu Ciel~" ucapnya lagi.

"Sungguh menjijikan" ucapku singkat.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku Ciel!" katanya sambil nangis guling-guling.

"Tuan.., apa tuan lapar?" Tanya Pelayan Pangeran Benggala itu.

"Iya! Aku lapar! Buatkan aku bubur kacang ijo dan…, mungkin.."

"Es Doger, aku ingin itu," ucap Ciel memotong ucapan Soma.

"Iya! Buatkan kedua makanan itu!" perintah Soma kepada Agni.

"Baik tuan! Beberapa menit lagi aku akan kesini! Tunggu ya!" ucap pelayan itu dengan wajah gembira sambil nari-nari kaya disenetron indosiar.

Haah.., tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Kenapa disaat-saat aku sedang belajar + bekerja orang-orang berisik ini malah datang mengganggu?. Sungguh! Kaya tiba-tiba ada gunung merapi meletus didalam rumah!. Tunggu sepertinya keadaan diluar rumah atau lebih tepatnya keadaan dihalaman rumah kering gersang. Seperti habis dilanda lahar gunung merapi. Aku membuka jendela dan.., kulihat Finny dengan ASYIKNYA menyiram tanaman dengan RACUN TIKUS. Gimana semua tanaman ga MATI? Kalau begitu caranya? BABEH GUE BISA NANGIS-NANGIS GULING-GULING NIH LIAT NI BOCAH! *Author: nyadar Ciel kamu juga Bocah! Ciel: APA? Minta DIBUNUH KAU AUTHOR?*.

"FINNY!" teriakku dari lantai dua rumahku. Yak yaitu manor hauseku.

"adapa Tuan MUDA?" ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

"ITU! KAU NYIRAM PAKE RACUN TIKUS? LU KIRA TANEMAN TIKUS APA?" kataku dengan kesal dan lantang.

"Akh! MAAF TUAN! MAAF! HIYAAA! Akan segera saya ganti" ucapnya sambil berlari kesana kemari sehingga menubruk satu pohon dan.., pohon itu tumbang sehingga menimbulkan efek domino yang menyebabkan pohon lain ikut TUMBANG!.

"Ck! Dasar FINNY!" ucapku kesal sambil kembali duduk dikursi kerjaku.

"CIEL! BOSEEN!" ucap PANGERAN TAK TAHU MALU ini.

"Aku sibuk!" ucapku kasar.

Aku melirik pangeran itu dan melihat wajah murungnya. Baiklah aku mengalah…,

"Baiklah.., suruh Finny,Maylene, dan Bard untuk bermain denganmu," ucaku sambil membunyikan bel Sebastian dan aku melihat Soma lari-lari kegirangan kaya orang gila.

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian datang..

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanya Sebastian yang datang secepat kilat. Bahkan Sebastian kalau disuruh adu lari sama Kobayakawa Sena si Eyeshield 21 pasti Sebsatian yang menang.

"Suruh Maylene,Finny,dan Bard bermain dengan Soma," ucapku sambil melihat Soma yang Nampak bahagia.

"Yes my lord," balas Sebastian lalu keluar dari ruanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Agni, pelayan Soma datang ke ruang kerjaku membawa bubur kacang ijo dan es doger.

"ano.., Tuan Ciel mana Tuan Soma?" Tanya Agni yang tak melihat Soma diruanganku.

"Dia pergi bermain dengan para pelayanku karena kau tak kunjung datang membawa bubur itu," jelasku.

"OH tidak! Saya sudah membuat tuan Soma kecewa! OMG! Ya ampyun! Ini es dogernya Tuan Ciel! Saya mau ketempat tuan Soma dulu!" ucap Agni dengan terburu-buru.

"Dasar bodoh," ucapku sambil memakan es doger yang cukup lezat itu.

Pukul 12.00, makan siang

"Makan Siang hari ini adalah kare, karena tuan Soma ada disini," ucap Sebastian.

"Heeem," desahku kecil.

Setelah selesai makan aku selalu menunggu-nunggu dessert.

"Ini dia dessertnya tuan., moon light cake dari perusahaan IceTwo," ujar Sebastian.

"Jadi? Buka buatanmu Sebastian?" ucapku dengan nada kecewa dan kesal.

"Heeem., siapa yang menyuruh tuan Soma bermain sehingga saya harus buru-buru mempersiapkan Lunch?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada liciknya.

"Ciih! Aku mengerti!" ucapku yang MEMANG sudah TIDAK BISA MENANG dari SEBASTIAN.

"Baguslah kalau Tuan Muda mengerti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ayolaah SEBASTIAN! Jangan TERSENYUM dihadapanku! SENYUMANmu itu bikin aku MERINDING! Lebih baik aku melihat setan disbanding melihat dirimu! Lebih baik aku ditembakin Hiruma Y. dengan Bazookanya dari pada melihatmu! Mungkin jika Gray F. liat dia akan langsung tobat dan pake bajunya terus.

Pukul 13.00, pertemuan dengan Yuki Mizu dari perusahaan 'IceTwo'

Aku menunggu., 5 menit., 10 menit., 15 menit., hingga 30 menit aku menunggu pimpinan sekaligus kepala keluarga dari keluarga Mizu. Tapi.., GA DATENG-DATENG. Akhirnya setelah 45 menit DIA DATENG JUGA! Minta ditabok pake batu atau dipukul pake besi apa? Bikin orang nunggu lama-lama.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya Ciel Pluto," ucap Yuki Mizu.

"Maaf nama saya CIEL PHANTOMHIVE," ucapku yang berusaha bersabar.

"Eh? CIEL PAROH KUE?" ucap Yuki Mizu lagi.

"Bukan., CIEL PHANTOMHIVE," ucapku yang masih berusaha bersabar.

"Ah? CIEL CELALU CINTA DIA CELAMANYA POREVER GA MAU DIGANGGU LAGI?" ucap Yuki Mizu.

"CIEL PHANTOHIVE! P-H-A-T-O-M-H-I-V-E!" ucapku yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

" Ciel Phantomhive., maaf.., maaf., nama saya Yuki Mizu. Panggil saja Yuki," Ucap Yuki.

"Baik.., bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu?" ucapku dengan nada tenang.

"Heem! Baiklah!" ucap Yuki yang mengiyakan.

Aku dan NONA TUKANG TELAT inipun berjalan menuju taman. Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari pemilik perusahaan IceTwo ini adalah

Aneh 4. Bodoh #dalam tingkah laku.

Cantik 5. Jenius

Langsing 6. Tipe orang yang tenang namun santai

Aneh karena dia bisa menganggap enteng TELAT 45 menit. Tidak seperi bangsawan lainnya dia juga berbicara santai namun tenang tidak menimbulkan aura negative seperti Sebastian. Bodoh sekali dalam tingkah laku namun sebenarnya dia jenius karena dia pembuat game kesukaanku. Dia juga sempurna karena cantik dan langsing jika orang hanya sekilas liat dia pasti terlihat seperti lelaki.

"Jadi.., bagaimana bisnis anda di inggris Yuki?" tanyaku yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hee, biasa saja . tak ada yang istimewa," jawabnya dengan santai.

"Tadi aku memakan kue dari perusahaanmu. Kuenya sangat enak. Kue yang kumakan adaah 'moon light cake' dengan saus blueberry dan hiasan bulan berwarna cokelat putih juga taburam gula dan kue yang lembut dan berlapis-lapis itu.., sangat enak," jelas,ku sambil menatap Yuki.

"Yaa., terimakasih atas pujiannya. Saya juga sangat menyukai permen dari perusahaan phantom. Sangat enak! Manisnya pas!" ucapnya sambil meperlihatkan tatapan senang namun bibirnya tak tersenyum.

"Maaf menunggu ini dia dessertnya coffee chocolate, cake pudding,bruschetta tomat, scone,mousse, dan castella^. Dan satu kreasi kue dari saya.., strawberry chocolate sus cake," Ucap Sebastian sambil menaruh semua makanan itu diatas meja.

"Menakjubkan. Butlermu hebat sekali Ciel," puji Yuki sambil menatap kue kreasi Sebastian.

"Tentu, dia butlerku," ucapku bangga.

"Lady ini adalah cake biasa yang ditengahnya saya lubangi dan saya beri pembatas cokelat putih dengan isi fla kue sus lalu dilapisi cokelat barus saya tuangkan selai strawberry dengan hiasan strawberry dan gula cair yang sudah saya dinginkan,". Jelas Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Hem., apakah kau memakan kue perusahaanku?" Tanya Yuki dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, lady," ucap Sebastian dengan muka kekalahan.

SODARA-SODARA BARU KALI INI SAYA MELIHAT WAJAH KALAH SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! Ini adalah saat-saat menyenangkan yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup!.

"Terimakasih Sebastian! Masakanmu patut dipuji. Cocoa scone dan medeleinenya enak sekali," puji Yuki dengan senyum licik meyerupai Sebastian.

"Baiklah.., mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita," ucapku yang menyela puji-pujian antara Yuki dan Sebastian.

"Ah! Iya.., kami ingin memproduksi sebuah game kecil. Ini samplenya. Saya harap anda mencobanya dan meberi komentar apakah game itu layak untuk dijual atau tidak," ucap Yuki sambil menyodorkan kantong berwarna outih dengan tulisan IceTwo.

"Hem.., baiklah kuterima dengan senang hati. Oh ya! Saya mencoba untuk mengadakan suatu kerja sama antara perusahaan anda dan perusahaan saya," kata Ciel seris.

"Kupikirkan nanti," jawab Yuki santai sambil memain-mainkan sendok kecilnya.

Pukul 15.00, Kerja.

Setelah bertemu Yuki Mizu saatnya aku belajar. Belajar tentang dewa dewi eropa utara. Tentang Dewa Jahat Loki atau Penjaga Pintu Heimdall. Pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan Yunani Yunani begituh. Kurang kerjaan banget baca-baca tentang dewa dewi, mending Dewa 19 atau Maha Dewi.

"Bosaan…, " ucapku.

"Ciel bisa bosan juga toh?" goda seorang pedagang ekspor impor.

"Diam kau!"ucapku dengan kesal.

"Ciel.., jangan begitu nanti ga manis lagi loh!" goda Lau.

"Kubunuh kau!" ucapku dengan kasar.

"Aih! Ciel seram… aku takut deh~" katanya sambil menghambur-hamburkan dokumen-dokumenku.

"HEY! JANGAN!" teriakku yang sudah tak tahan.

"Aku pergi dulu! Bahan-bahan yang kau pesan sudah ku taruh dibawah!" ucapnya lalu pergi dengan hati riang.

Gimana ga riang? dia sukses membuat ruang kerjaku bagai kapal pecah! Andaikan dewa Apollo^^ tau! Pasti dia udah ga mau ketemu sama gua lagi! #emang pernah ketemu?. Saat aku turun kelantai bawah. Dengan SANGAT SUKSES Maylene mengepel dengan campuran CAT ITEM! Lantai rumahku akhirnya HITAM KELAM bagai jalan yang mati lampu.

"Maylene! Kau mengepel pakai.."

"DUAAAAR"

Belum selesai aku berbicara suara BOM dan juga SERPIHAN BOM DAPUR sukses bikin SEPAROH RUMAH GUE ANCURR! Nih orang-orang pada tau ga sih? Kalau rumah ini tuh mahal#sombong.

"Maylene kau mengepel pakai cat itam," ucapku pasrah dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Didapur PASTINYA ada Brad yang memasak dengan menghalalkan segala macam cara.

"Brad.., kau mau jadi penerus Noordin make Tanktop? Bikin BOM dirumah! Itu sudah ada KOMPOR kenapa ga dipake?" Tanyaku dengan nada heran+kesal dsn nunjuk-nunjuk kompor SEGEDE-GEDE GABAN.

"Menurutku ini lebih cepat tuan uhuk uhuk," jawabnya sambil terbatuk-batuk karena asap.

"Haaa.., terserah saja deh," ucapku lemas dan pasrah.

Pukul 19.00, Makan Malam

Makan malam hari ini adalah.., steak ayam. Tak usah kujelaskan bertele-tele.., ini sudah pasti buatan SEBASTI.., tunggu., aku tidak melihat Sebastian sejak Nona Yuki pulang. Ada apakah ini sebenarnya? Mungkinkah dia merasa kalah? Khukhukhu baguslah kalau begitu.

"Maaf saya terlambat Tuan," ucap Sebastian dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah.

"Heeeeem.., aku tau perasaanmu," ucapku dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Eh?" Sebastian tampak bingung.

"Sudahlah.., aku tau kau sedih, tak usah ditutup tutupi lagi," ucapku mulai memanas-manasi.

"Sedih? Untuk apa tuan?" Tanya Sebastian sangat bingung.

"Kau pasti sedih karena merasa kalah dari Yukikan?" ucapku dengan PD tingkat DEWA.

"Kalah? Apa maksud tuan? Saya baru saja datang setelah mengangkat barang yang tuan pesan," jelas Sebastian.

"Jadi…," mukaku berubah menjadi merah seperti api neraka karena malu.

"Ohh.., Tuan mengharapkan saya merasa kalah dan mengurung diri begitu?" ucap Sebastian dengan wajah puas.

"TIDAK! Sudah aku mau tidur!" ucapku dengan MALU tingkat PRESIDEN. Semua perkataan Sebastian itu tepat sasaran!.

"Ukh.., dasar bocah!" ucap Sebastian.

"Minta kuhajar kau?" ucapku sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"Oohh tidak saya sudah merasa kalah kok tuan," ucap Sebastian yang menggoda diriku.

"Ck!" desahku yang sudah dipermalukan Sebastian.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan berganti pakaian. Lalu aku meregangkan badanku diranjang empuk itu lalu.., aku mulai memejamkan mata dan Sebastian membisikan sesuatu..,

_ "Saya tak akan kalah selama tuan tidak menyuruh saya untuk mengalah," _

"Sebastian," ucapku. "Apa tuan?" Tanya Sebastian. "Jangan pernah kalah ini perintah!" ucapku sambil memegang tangan Sebastian. "Yes my lord," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus keningku dan saat aku tertidur ia mematikan lampu dan berkata

_ "thank you Ciel Phantomhive"_

Sambil menaruh jari telunjuk didepanmulut "Ssstt, ini rahasia antara kau dan Aku"

SODARA-SODARA! TAMAT! NGERTI ARTI KATA TAMAT KAN?

Maaf jika ada kesalahan yaaa…, -_-"

Mari kita intip diruang Author:

Ciel : KENAPA AKU DIBUAT MEMALUKAN? #bawa-bawa linggis.

Author : takdir.

Sebastian : padahal peran anda sangat bagus bocah.

Ciel : CARI MATI KAU SEBASTIAN? DASAR TUKANG NGELAYAT PAKE BAJU ITEM-ITEM MULU!

Author : hoaaaaam malesss #pegang-pegang guling.

Ciel : JADIKAN GUE TOKKOH SEMPURNA!

Author : wani piro?

Ciel : -_-"

Elizabeth : CIEEELL! Hiks hiks kau SELINGKUH! #bawa dua pedang ngejar-ngejar Ciel.

Ciel : tidaaaaakkk aku tidaaaak selingkuh! #lari lari.

Cielpun pergi..,

Author : oh ya! Yuki Mizu itu ceritanya diriku! #muntah berjamaah.

Soma : beda banget! Pembohongan publik!

Agni : mana mungkin kau punya perusahaan!

Lau : betul., betul., betul.

Snake : ssssss.

Maylene :KYAAAAA ULAR!

Bard: biar ku BOM!

Finny : HIYAAAAT! #ngayun-ngayunin patung liberty.

SEMUA kecuali Finny : FINNYY AWAS! HUWAAAA!

Semua tewas ditempat.


End file.
